Escorting a Business Man: Naotaka and Akatori
Participants: Naotaka Haruno and Akatori Yamanaka RP: Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka walked out of his apartment on Main Street and then he saw a jounin there. Then the jounin gave him a scroll and walked off without saying a word. Nao then opened the scroll that had been given to him and began reading it thorghouly and put it aside. He then began walking towards Amegakure border. He could smell nothing but ramen since most ramen shops were near where he lives followed by the usual cawwing of crows.- Guest_Akatori2: -Today was a calm day in Amegkure. The birds cirpped loudly and proudly, as their melody tuned in with the steady beat of heavy rain drops. Akatori walked outside her home with a yawn. Upon exiting, she would notice a small scroll left on floor. As Akatori read the message inside, she discovered that she would be working with Lady Sukage's adopted son, Naotaka Haruno. Their mission was to escort a buisness man by the name of Boss Dailo, who was looking to build a store in Amegakure. He would be at the border waiting for them to take him around town. Akatori would hustle over to the border and find the young boy know as Naotaka. Obviously him due to the bold pink locks on his head. With a smile she would greet him - Hello young one. The name's Akatori. Akatori Yamanaka. So Naotaka, you ready for this mission? Her head would tilt slightly as she exammed the young boy, waiting for him to reply- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka politely said, "Hello and yes i am ready for the mission." Then he noticed a person looking around looking dazed at where to go. The man also had a bunch of stuff he was carrying around like as if he traveled a lot. Nao turned to Aka "I'm guessing this is him." Then he walked over to the man and greeted him politely and cheerfuly expecting Aka to follow and do the same. He started a friendly conversation as he waited for her.- Guest_Akatori2: --With a light sigh, Akatori followed the little kid to the man. She gave him a slight wave. Aka was too tired from training to be social. Time for the little Haruno to lead the mission- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka would guide the citizen to the clothes stores and restaraunts etc. and Aka's job would be to show him important landmarks etc. Nao then said to Aka "You can show him the more important things in the village ok." He went to the nearest street then he began pointing out everything around them to the citizen. When he was finished Aka could show him the other things in the area. Guest_Akatori2: --With droopy eyes, Akatori brought the working man to various Amegakure places. Showing him the training grounds, hot springs, and finally the Amegakure Tower.- *yawn* Yeah.. so this is the Amegakure Tower, highest point in all Ame, and work place to Lord Kagato-Sama himself.- Akatori's stomach than roared like thunder. With a light laugh she pointed over at a small Ramen stand.- Would you care to eat?- Boss Dailo would nod slightly and stroke his pointed jet black beard. She would guide the males over to the stand, and sit inbetween them, ordering for them- Three bowls of pork ramen on the double chef!! Guest_DavidMason533: -In about five minutes the chef arrived with three amazing smelling bowls of pork ramen. Naotaka dug into his ramen the first few seconds it was given to him then the chef gave the other two their ramen. He looked at the entrance of the restarant and saw a bunch of people coming into the shop. There was one that looked really nervous and he kept looking around at everybody. Then Naotaka mumbled to Aka, " I have a bad feeling about that one. " Then he made a slight gesture towards the nervous looking man. Naotaka started to think to himself ......What is he up to ...... - Guest_Akatori2: -After a wait of 5 minutes, that felt much longer to a starving and tired girl, when the sweet and strong scent of warm and rich pork hit her nose, Akatori grew very excited. As the steaming bowl was placed infront of her she could not help to dive her chopsticks in right away. In a scurry, noodles would fly forcefully into her mouth, followed by pieces of pork, that tasted divine to the Yamanaka girl. As the little Haruno boy spoke, his mumbling voice was barely noticable behind the heavy rebreather wore on his face. Aka just shrugged off what he would say, but do take notice of the man he pointed too. He was like a leaf shivering in the cold, even through the day was not even a chilly one. He gave a shady look in the direction of the group but Akatori shrugged it off. She assumed that he was most likely a friend of the Haruno twins or maybe a neighbor.- Guest_DavidMason533: -In about ten minutes, the Haruno boy finished his ramen. Then he saw the strange acting man coming towards the traveler looking both ways. Then the stranger came over, bumped into the traveler, and sat down. The stranger sat for a couple of minutes, and got up. When he bumped into the traveler it looked like he took something from his pocket. Then Nao said to the traveler, "Check to see if you're missing something." He started searching then he said, "My wallet it... it's gone." Then Nao motioned Aka towards the thief. Then he started walking towards the theif his hand balled into a fist. Then once more he motioned to Aka to follow him. "We won't hurt him unless he actually stole it." explained Naotaka.- Guest_Akatori2: -As Akatori listened to Nao's plan, she gave a slight nod, as she placed the bowl on the table, along with a pile of ryo on the table. She would stand up and pace over to the shaken man while his back was turned. With a slight place of her hand on his shoulder, she would grip down tightly and speak slightly to him- Excuse me sir... do we have an issue here? -The man would stand cold as her words flew into his ears. The theif would not give Akatori the slightest bit of attention, but instead break out of her grip and go to run. Akatori would yell at him- Get bak here you theif!!- at him, and bark back to Nao- Follow me! He is not escaping me..- Due to all of her speed training with Kagato-Sama, Akatori was a bit faster than most, and was able to get infront of the man and cut him off.- No running buddy -A sickly smile curved upon her face, as she entered a hand to hand combat fight against the man. His taijutsu was suprisingly better than most, but was still no match. After a brief struggle, Akatori landed a stong knee to the man's jaw, sending him tumbling backwards towards Naotaka- Okay finish him Haruno -Akatori would say waiting for Nao to knock the guy out, or even kill him.- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka's speed and stamina were pretty good. He ran towards the man on the ground kicking him in the head hard enough to knock him out without killing him. then he got the wallet and returned it to the traveler in the same ramen shop. Then he went and slung the theif over his shoulder and began carrying him.- Guest_Akatori2: -As the greedy boss took his wallet back, he would snicker at the kids and begin a lecture- " My my, this place is terrible. The constant rain of this country is bitter and cruel. The crime is disgusting, and the food? HA! Terrible. I would be better off returning to build my buisness empire in Kirigakure No Sato. The rain village is not what I desire".- The man would make a scene in that tiny ramen stand, and walk proudly away towards the main gate, stroking his excessive beard. As he made his last step out the village, Akatori, who followed him there, would send a kunai towards his head, landing it just above it, startling the snob. As he looked back with a shocked face, The young Yamanaka would offer a wink and a snobish look, for an even bigger snob. - End Results: Nao and Aka successfully return the wallet to Boss Dailo. Boss Dailo leaves Amegakure unpleased.